White Liar
by Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover
Summary: It's Haru's wedding day, but she knows that her groom has been cheating. Will she have the courage to break the engagement and find her true love. Song Fic: "White Liar" by Miranda Lambert. I OWN NOTHING!


White Liar

Summary: It's Haru's wedding day, but she knows that her groom has been cheating. Will she have the courage to break the engagement and find her true love? Song Fic: "White Liar" by Miranda Lambert

_Hey, white liar, __  
__Truth comes out a little at a time_  
_And it spreads just like a fire_  
_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
__And I don't know why, white liar____  
_

Haru looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a gorgeous white dress, with an A-line skirt and a modest neckline and short lace sleeves, lace gloves on her hand, and a lacy veil over her face and hair. It was her wedding day to Machida Itsuki and she should be the happiest girl alive, yet the face that stared back at her was indifferent.

Her mother had gone on ahead with the best man, so she would walk down the aisle alone. As the church doors opened, she saw in the last of the pews a group of girls as she put on a fake smile. She knew them, they were all old high school friends, more Machida's than hers. She could see on the neck of two red marks that had not faded, and she knew who's they were. She felt her eyes narrow a bit and quickly put them back to normal.

_You better be careful what you do,  
__I wouldn't want to be in in your shoes  
__You better be careful what you say  
__It never really added up anyway  
__I've got friends in this town_

She had dated Machida for half a year before he finally proposed, and she accepted, thinking he was the gentlemen she wanted and he portrayed himself to be. She quickly learned that was not true.

She learned from Hiromi soon after, he had gone out drinking and picked up a girl. She brushed it off as him getting too drunk and, when she confronted him about it, he very quickly apologized, and she believed him then.

She passed another group of girls, the ones who worked in the same bookstore as Haru. Machida had come in all the time, to visit her, he said, when really it was to meet with some of those girls. Again, one of them had a hickey on her wrist, just visible below her sleeve.

_You said you went out to a bar  
__And walked some lady to her car  
__But your face has more to tell  
__Cause my cousin saw you on the street  
__With a redhead named Bernice  
__Turns out you don't lie too well__  
_

When her extended family came in for the wedding, her cousin had gone to get some things for Haru's bachelorette party and say him leave a bar with some redhead. When Haru asked him about that, he said he was walking her to her car, to make sure she could drive. That was an obvious lie since he still had lipstick on his collar. But she didn't say anything.

_Hey, white liar,  
__Truth comes out a little at a time  
__And it spreads just like a fire  
__Slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
__And I don't know why, white liar.__  
_

Haru finally reached the alter. The priest and Michida stood there but, when she reached it, Haru reached into her bouquet and pulled out a single flower, a plucked daisy with one petal and, tied to it with string, his ring.

_Here's a bombshell just for you  
__Turns out I've been lying too.__  
_

She handed it to Machida with a smile that said "sorry, not really". She then turned to her other side, where Baron, looking like a human just her age, had come up and held out his arm.

After she caught the lipstick on his collar, Haru ran brokenhearted to the crossroads, almost literally running over Muta. She followed him to the Bureau, where she poured her heart out to Baron. Realizing she love him and not Machida, and discovering he loved her, they made the plan to get even with him.

Taking Baron's arm, she turned to the priest, who was truly Natori of the Cat Kingdom under the guise of a human like Baron was, performed the ceremony. Everyone, except the few who knew the plan, were so shocked at the development, by the time anyone could raise an objection, Haru and Baron had already said the vows and kissed.

Almost running down the aisle, Haru and Baron stopped at the church doors. She took her bouquet split it apart, each section with a scroll of paper around it. She tossed them all behind her to be caught by various people, and watched as Natori shook his head in shame before discreetly turning back into a cat as whoever caught the bouquets opened the scrolls. Each one had a girl's picture, with the date of Machida's infidelity with them below. Smiling and waving. Haru raced with Baron outside, where Toto and Muta were waiting. Baron spoke a magic word that turned him back to normal and shrunk Haru, then the two newlyweds climbed on Toto's back and flew off, to only be seen by people at rare times.

_And I don't know why, white liar._

Okay, so, what'd you think. It seems the only stories I can write and complete are song-fics. This is, of course, based on "White Liar" by Miranda Lambert and, more specifically, the music video. The bit at the end where Haru tossed the scrolls on the bouquet was inspired by a Harry Potter one-shot "Fly Away", where Hermione did the same sort of thing at her and Ron's wedding while she left with someone else, only there, it was doctor's files of the girl's he'd cheated with and what STDs they had, instead of just when and with who Machida cheated on Haru. Anyway, hope you all like it.


End file.
